


Of Teachers and Lawyers

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [40]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Phyming couplets, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short rhyming couplets about a teacher and lawyer.





	Of Teachers and Lawyers

See the sneering of the teacher,  
I think he's angry at the gleacher.

He finds it hard to see the petal,  
Overshadowed by the green gesamtmetall.

Who is that waddling near the pepper?  
I think she'd like to eat the colpepper.

She is but a sharp lawyer,  
Admired as she sits upon a schmoyer.

Her spruce car is just a flower,  
It needs no gas, it runs on giaour.

She's not alone she brings a spanner,  
a pet cat, and lots of pet scanner.

The cat likes to chase a pebble,  
Especially one that's in the strebel.

The teacher shudders at the hip ant  
He want to leave but she wants the sant.


End file.
